Arigatou
by Hyuuga Jioru
Summary: "Karenamu aku dapat menjalani hari-hari seperti ini. Kau sangat berharga bagiku.." "Arigatou,"  maaf, nggak pinter bikin summary -" Author baru di fandom FT! Oneshot! R&R please?


Hai~! Hyuu Author baru disini, ini fic pertama Hyuu di fandom Fairy Tail, dan fic oneshot kedua Hyuu

Tujuan Hyuu bikin fic ini karena Hyuu pengen buat Natsu dan Lucy punya hubungan khusus! x)

Dan juga karena Hyuu sebel, kok disini banyak fic NaLu yang dibikin mati sih? kan kasihan T^T

Hyuu masih newbie (di dunia per-Fairy Tail-an (?) dan per-fanfiction-an (?)), jadi mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai ya!

Mari kita ramaikan fandom Fairy Tail! x)))

Ok, langsung saja~

Selamat Menikmati! (emang makanan? -") xDD

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Fairy Tail bukan milik Hyuu, kalau milik Hyuu, dari awal Natsu bakal langsung fall in love sama Lucy!

**Pemeran** : Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza, dan Gray.

**Genre** : Niatnya romance, tapi kerasa nggak ya? =/

**Warning** : Super duper OOC

**Summary** : "Karenamu aku dapat menjalani hari-hari seperti ini. Kau sangat berharga bagiku.."

**Arigatou**

* * *

><p>"Natsu, kau tak apa-apa?" Lucy memandang Natsu dengan tatapan bersalah.<p>

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Luce. Kau sendiri?" Natsu duduk bersender pada tebing yang menjulang tinggi.

"Aku baik-baik saja karena kau telah melindungiku Natsu, terima kasih."

"Sekarang, bagaimana caranya kita bertiga dapat kembali keatas?" tanya Happy yang sempat terabaikan oleh Natsu dan Lucy.

Mereka bertiga memandang keatas tebing. Tebing itu sangat tinggi dan curam. Sangat susah dilompati ataupun dipanjat dengan tangan kosong. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan...

"Terbang!" seru mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Happy, bawa Luce bersamamu. Aku akan keatas dengan apiku," ujar Natsu sembari memukul tangannya yang saling tergenggam.

"Aye!"

Dengan segera Happy menggenggam kerah baju Lucy dan bersiap-siap terbang meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa Natsu?" Lucy memandang Natsu yang tampak kaget.

"Natsu?" Happy melepas genggamannya dan terbang didepan muka Natsu.

"Sihirku.. Api-ku tidak keluar," jawab Natsu pelan.

"EH?"

"Kenapa?" Lucy berteriak, hampir histeris.

"Aku tak tahu.."

"Mungkin, karena Natsu telah mengeluarkan terlalu banyak energi tadi, sehingga Natsu sementara ini tidak bisa mengeluarkan api?" cetus Happy sedikit ragu akan perkataannya sendiri.

"Mungkin juga sih. Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Lucy kembali.

"Luce, kau dan Happy segera kembali keatas, dan segera panggil Erza dan Gray, mungkin mereka dapat membantu," sahut Natsu.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Natsu?" tanya Lucy lagi.

"Aku akan berusaha memanjat tebing ini," ujar Natsu memutuskan.

Natsu berusaha berdiri, tetapi ia jatuh terduduk kembali. Ada apa?

"Sepertinya, kakimu terkilir Natsu! Dengan keadaan seperti ini, kau tidak bisa memanjat tebing itu. Ah, walaupun keadaanmu seperti biasa pun kau tak mungkin bisa memanjat tebing ini!" seru Lucy yang dengan terang-terangan tidak mengijinkan Natsu memanjat tebing itu.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Happy cemas.

"Tenang saja, Happy bawa Luce keatas seperti yang aku katakan tadi."

"Tidak! Lalu bagaimana denganmu Natsu?" Lucy jelas menolak ide itu.

"Seperti yang aku bilang Luce, Aku akan memanjat tebing ini. Tenang, aku pasti bisa memanjat tebing ini. Tidak seberapa tinggi kok," Natsu memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Tidak boleh!" teriak Lucy untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Lalu, kita harus bagaimana, Lu?" tanya Natsu meminta saran.

Lucy menggigit ibu jarinya, dahinya berkerut tanda ia tengah berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba Lucy menjentikkan jarinya.

"Happy, bawa Natsu keatas. Aku akan menunggu disini disaat kalian mencari Erza dan Gray," usul Lucy.

Happy memandang Natsu meminta persetujuan.

"Tidak, tidak!" seru Natsu dan Happy bersamaan.

"Kau itu wanita, Lu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Bagaimanapun aku ini lelaki, jadi aku tidak boleh membiarkanmu. Jadi, sebaiknya kau keatas bersama Happy," perkataan Natsu membuat Lucy tersentuh.

"Memang sih. Tapi, tidak! Aku yang telah menyebabkan kita bertiga terjatuh disini. Jadi, seharusnya aku yang menerima akibatnya. Tapi malah kau, Natsu yang terluka. Kau yang harus keatas dengan Happy," jelas Lucy.

Happy memandang Natsu dan Lucy bergantian. Sedikit sebal karena sedari tadi merasa diabaikan oleh kedua temannya itu.

"Jadi, siapa yang seharusnya aku bawa keatas?" Happy memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Luce," seru Natsu.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Lucy tetap bersikukuh tidak akan menerima saran itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Happy pergilah sendiri dan cepat temukan Erza dan Gray," Natsu menghela nafas, cengirannya kembali tertera diwajahnya.

"Aye!" Happy segera terbang meninggalkan tempat itu, menciptakan keheningan yang sedikit canggung.

"Nee, Natsu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ini semua gara-gara aku. Karena aku bertindak ceroboh saat kau tengah melawan gorila jelek diatas tadi, aku malah terpeleset dan jatuh kesini. Tapi kau spontan melindungiku. Tapi karena itu, kau terluka. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, dan aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu Natsu. Entah apa yang terjadi jika tak ada dirimu Natsu," perkataan Lucy memecahkan keheningan yang aneh itu.

"Hehe, kau serius sekali Lu! Tenang saja, aku akan selalu menjagamu Lu! Dan aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah cemas. Lihat," Natsu memamerkan otot lengannya yang yaah, cukup bagus juga untuk diperlihatkan. Dan lagi-lagi Natsu tersenyum lebar seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Mungkin inilah kelebihan dari kebodohan dan kepolosan Natsu, sehingga dapat tersenyum disituasi apa saja. Lucy tersenyum kecil, pipinya nampak memerah, menambah manis dirinya walaupun tubuh Lucy sekarang kusut karena tadi ia sempat terguling ditanah. Tapi, sebagaimanapun keadaan Lucy, siapa sih yang tidak setuju jika Lucy sekarang tampak manis jika seperti itu?

"Lagipula, kita kan teman Luce. Jadi sudah seharusnya aku menolongmu kan jika kau dalam kesusahan? Hahaha,"

Oke, hati Lucy Heartfillia retak saat mendengarnya.

"Teman..? Hehehe," Lucy tertawa hambar.

"Iya, teman!" Natsu lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar.

Natsu, inilah akibat kebodohan dan kepolosanmu, kau jadi tidak peka! Oh tidak, hati Lucy sekarang sudah hancur berkeping-keping karena ucapanmu.

"Natsu, aku pikir-pikir kau itu adalah segalanya bagiku," secara langka, wajah Natsu nampak bersemburat merah. Hanya sedetik. "Awal kita bertemu, kau menolongku dari salamander palsu, walaupun aku tau kau pasti secara tak sadarmenolongku," Lucy tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan Natsu saat di kota pelabuhan, Hargeon.

"Karenamu, aku dapat menjadi penyihir Fairy Tail. Karenamu, aku dapat mengenal teman-teman seperti Mira-chan, Lucy-chan, dan yang lainnya. Karenamu aku dapat menemukan arti keluarga yang sebenarnya. Karenamu rumahku menjadi kacau, tapi aku senang. Kau membuatku jengkel, senang, dan bahagia. Setiap tingkah lakumu dapat membuatku senang. Kau selalu membantuku. Kau selalu menolongku. Kau selalu ada untukku. Kau selalu... aku tak tahu lagi. Pokoknya, hari-hariku sangat berwarna karenamu. Karenamu aku dapat menjalani hari-hari seperti ini. Kau sangat berharga bagiku. Natsu."

Lucy tersenyum sangat manis pada Natsu. Lagi-lagi Natsu merona. Lucy tersenyum jahil.

"Arigatou, Natsu."

Lucy mengecup pipi sebelah kanan Natsu. Pipi Lucy nampak sedikit merona, dan Lucy menyadari hal itu. Natsu kaget akan perkataan dan kelakuan Lucy tadi. Natsu ingin menyampaikan sejuta pertanyaan, protes, dan kata-kata lainnya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu harus ditundanya dulu.

"Natsu! Lucy!" terdengar teriakan Erza dan Gray diatas.

Lucy mendongak menatap tepi tebing diatas. Nampak Happy yang tengah digendong Erza. Gray dengan cekatan segera membuat tangga dari sihir es miliknya. Erza, Happy, dan Gray segera berlari menuruni tangga menghampiri Natsu dan Lucy.

"Minna!" Lucy berlari memeluk Erza, beruntung Erza tak sedang memakai baju armor-nya. Tapi sungguh tak beruntung nasib Happy, ia tengah terjepit diantara tubuh Lucy dan Erza.

Gray menghampiri Natsu.

"Hahaha, masa jatuh kejurang saja kau tak bisa balik lagi Natsu? Kau sungguh lemah. Hahaha," Gray menyombongkan diri.

"Eh? Tumben kau tak membalas Natsu?" Gray memperdekat jaraknya dengan Natsu, dan Gray dapat melihat wajah Natsu yang merona memerah, sungguh memerah seperti kepiting rebus!

"EH? KAU KENAPA NATSU?"

Natsu tertunduk diam. Gray berusaha melihat wajah Natsu sekali lagi. Erza bingung, tanda tanya besar nampak diwajahnya. Happy pingsan. Lucy, tersenyum.

**おわり**

* * *

><p>Bagaimana? Bagaimana? masih garing kah? Masih tidak terasa kah ?<p>

Maaf ya, Natsu disini OOC banget *pundung*

Bagi yang telah membaca fic ini sampai selesai, Hyuu makasih! apalagi kalau mau kasih review juga :P

Ok, sampai jumpa di fic lainnya! x)))

**REVIEW please?**


End file.
